


Wait, was that a proposal?

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post TFP, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Anonymous asked: sherlolly - wait was that a proposal?





	Wait, was that a proposal?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my flash fic fest requests. Thanks everyone for reading and commenting!

He was staring at her, shock writ large on his face. "Did you just…"

Molly stood her ground, refusing to back down now that she'd said the words. "Yes I did. You told me you meant it, that you love me and not just because your psychopath of a sister was threatening me. You already know I meant it. And you came all the way over here to tell me you wanted to see if we could make a go of it - well, I'm game, but only if we do it officially. Legally binding. Till death do us part. Or are you not up for that particular challenge?"

She was still angry, still hurt; even John could have deduced that, had he been at her flat instead of safely home with his daughter and a half-dozen of Mycroft's best security goons watching over the pair of them. She would likely regret throwing down that particular gauntlet, but he was damned if he was going to refuse to pick it up. "Yes, Molly Hooper," he said, standing ramrod straight in front of her. "I will marry you."

The kiss they shared at his acceptance, their first kiss, was equal parts tender promise and intense warning that there was no backing out now.

Luckily for them both, neither wanted to do so.


End file.
